


Take Me Home

by ryoflame



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Food, One-Sided Attraction, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoflame/pseuds/ryoflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just need to escape their restrictive lives for one day, so Asseylum and Slaine slip away to the planet that Slaine once called home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archadian_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/gifts).



The first time Asseylum visits the world she’s only heard of in stories it’s in an armoured car with a squad of Versian bodyguards; less of a tour and more of a view through a metaphorically barred window out at the people who despise her and everything she stands for.

She is no less enamoured.

The second time she takes Slaine by the hand and drags him, protesting, down the halls of the Cruhteo landing castle as he sputters about rules and regulations. She laughs as she pushes him into a sky carrier manned by the princess’ personal staff—who give each other knowing looks and silent promises that the Count isn’t to know about this little endeavour.

It is no easy feat to land the craft without being detected by the Earth radars so she doesn’t try, she simply asks for permission to land, and wouldn’t it be so much easier if people only asked one another kindly for things she thinks as the soldiers scratch their heads at the sudden royal visit.

They accept the landing, if only because they’re unsure what else to do.

The Versian princess politely declines the offered escort and as she declares Slaine her personal bodyguard her hand catches his, long slender fingers entwining with the boy’s as he blushes crimson and continues to stammer that they shouldn’t be here, that the Count will crucify him when he discovers what they’ve done.

She smiles that smile that’s always gotten him into trouble and Slaine’s own will melts away into nothingness, his trembling hand tightens around hers. Her laughter is his courage, winding itself around his heart as she pulls him along into the twisting metropolis, as her giggles bolster him until he’s running alongside her, short of breath as the anxiety in his chest turns to excitement.

The breeze is cool on their faces and it takes Asseylum’s breath away, it’s so different to the stillness of the air in the Vers kingdom. She spins with her arms outstretched to the sky, ignoring the concerned looks of the people around her as she thrills in the open sky and the wind in her hair.

‘It’s wonderful.’ She gushes, and Slaine’s cheeks redden again because it’s his planet giving her this joy, his planet that’s bringing that brightness to her eyes and he feels so proud to be a Terran for once in his life which is so often riddled with abuse and ridicule for exactly that reason.

Slaine isn’t familiar with Tokyo and its nooks and crannies, but he remembers enough of the way Earth is to feel confident enough to lead Asseylum around as they allow themselves to get lost among the crowd, dipping into stores and cafes. He finds out that she has been preparing for this day as she pulls out currency to buy the both of them crepes from a street stall.

She asks him about every single ingredient and Slaine hasn’t been away from Earth for so long that he doesn’t remember that he loves blueberry cheesecake, or strawberries and cream. He loves it more when it’s left on the end of her nose as she digs into the crepe with wide-eyed delight and her laughter is sweeter than the treat itself.

He wants to lean in and kiss it away.

He doesn’t.

They skip through the crowds and Asseylum’s enthusiasm is catching, before Slaine knows it he finds himself laughing too. When a mascot for a cat café hands them a flier and indicates they should go inside she squeaks in surprise at the huge, cartoonish creature and he catches her in his arms as she stumbles, but she is so giddy in her enjoyment that it only takes her a moment to recover and she manages to curtsey to the man in the animal suit before Slaine pulls her into the café.

For Asseylum it’s like a whole other world. The furniture inside the cat café is all quaint painted wood, shelving and steps along the walls making a playground for the animal inhabitants. Not only has Asseylum never before seen a cat, but there are so many, some of the friendly creatures immediately coming to say hello as the storekeeper explains the rules and Slaine pays for their entry.

Her hand tugs his sleeve and then slips into his again, squeezing tight as she looks around with wide, nervous eyes.

'It's okay.' Slaine assures her with a smile as he places a hand gently on her lower back to guide her further in. 'They're domestic. They won't bite.'

The princess seems to relax at his touch and Slaine feels a swelling in his heart—she trusts him, he knows that but every time it’s reaffirmed he can’t help but feel like it isn’t all for nought, like his years at the Vers Academy training to become a pilot while being plagued by the taunts of his fellow students have actually been worth it.

The cats are friendly and bump against Asseylum’s hand when she reaches out to them, the squeak of surprise that escapes her makes Slaine laugh and he takes her by the wrist to show her that she can stroke along the animal’s back. When the cat shows its appreciation by beginning to purr, Asseylum begins to giggle and Slaine wishes he could capture the sound so he can play it back during his darkest Academy days.

They get iced tea, peach and lemon and Asseylum’s wonder at everything never ceases—they have something like tea on Vers but it’s not like this—and she insists Slaine explains how they make it taste so good and smell so good, what do peaches and lemons look like, can you eat them on their own too?

Slaine answers everything, and quietly falls a little more deeply in love.

They stay for hours and Asseylum gushes over the cats, learns where they like to be petted and where they don’t, plays with the friendly ones and pouts at the ones that won’t come down from their high perches.

When they finally leave it’s getting darker and it’s beginning to rain so he removes his coat and holds it over her as they dash along the street, once again breathless and joyful. As the sun sets it splashes brilliant colours across the clouds and Asseylum’s step slows as she stares up at the sky. The rain picks up but she barely seems to notice.

Across the street Slaine spots an old-fashioned ramen restaurant and his curiosity—not to mention the rumble in his stomach—gets the better of him. He ushers her out of the rain and into the tiny establishment where they crowd into a corner and when she curiously asks him what ramen is he only smiles and orders a bowl for each of them.

She doesn’t seem to trust the dish when it’s set in front of her, poking at the noodles with a chopstick as Slaine laughs. He shows her how to hold the chopsticks, holds his hand over hers to guide her as he gently pokes at each of the ingredients in the bowl and names them, elaborating whenever she gives him that same wide-eyed, curious look.

Taking his own pair of chopsticks he plucks a piece of tempura from her bowl and raises it to her lips. She opens her mouth for him and for a moment he hesitates, once again enamoured by her. She leans in to close the gap instead, daringly eating this foreign food she knows nothing about, her eyes widening as she raises a hand to her lips.

'Good?' Slaine asks with a smile, and Asseylum's brisk nod is all the confirmation he needs.

He’s amazed when she finishes the bowl before he does and wonders in private amusement how the nobles would feel to watch their delicate flower devouring Terran ramen as if it were her last meal. But as he realises how dark it has gotten outside, he’s reminded of one sad fact.

'Princess… we have to go.'

Asseylum dabs at her mouth with a napkin and for the first time that day she can’t bring herself to meet his gaze. ‘I know.’

Slaine’s heart aches because her smile is gone and he feels responsible for it. ‘We can… we can come back sometime I’m sure, especially if the peace negotiations with Earth continue the way they’ve been going.’ he reaches for her, hesitates and then draws back. ‘I would… I would love to be your guide again.’

Her smile reappears as she looks up at him, and when she takes his hand and winds their fingers together again Slaine thinks her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. In both of their worlds.

'You will.'


End file.
